Siblings
by Selene69
Summary: Prequal to Clones] We are siblings. No matter what... right? [M for content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. Simple enough?

A/n: This is the Pre-qual to Clones. I actually like this pairing alot. But as I've said in my previous story, I am highly convinced that one or both or the Membrane children are clones of their same gendered parent. In this set of stories, they are both clones and their mother died in an accendent, while trying to merge her DNA with that of our dearly beloved Professor's to create a child. If you don't agree, great, good for you. I don't care and I don't want to hear it, write a story and maybe I'll read it. That's all I hope for with mine. Please enjoy. -Bow- 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were perfect, they were beautiful. They met in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of nothing, and kissed where everyone could see._

_No words._

_No before._

_No after._

_They kissed and it was perfect. It was beautiful. It was everything. It was nothing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared blankly at the book. Our teacher had wanted us to read the novel, but I saw no point in it. The story was about a romance of mistakes. It was stupid. I read the first four chapters and rolled my eyes at the last paragraph of the fourth chapter.

_He wanted nothing more then to hold her close to his side and kiss her deeply. She stood over the casket, crying. Her body racked with sobs and her blond hair covering her face. He walked slowly to her side and did just as he had intended. She cried into his shoulder and begged him not to leave her. He sealed the promise with a soft kiss._

The bell rang, "Remember! I want a reading log for each chapter, a five page report on the whole story and! You will pick one character from this story to write an essay on." I glared at the teacher. I didn't want to read this shit! I waited for the room to clear, before I started packing up. I could feel her watching me. I looked at her with pure malice, "You know, Gaz. You remind me of Adeline, the main female. She's also very cold and dark. You may take a lesson from her about love. Even if it's her brother she loves." my head shot up and the teacher smiled at me.

"Your making us read a book about incest? What kinda teach-"

"No, Gaz. Love. Love fallows no rules. Besides. No one in the class will pick up on the fact that Derrick and Adeline are siblings. I didn't even know until I spoke with the author. My mother." I looked at the book then at my teacher.

"You're a freak." I left without another word. School had ended and I'd becoming back to this very same teacher for my eight grade class. I noticed Dib waiting. His eyes watching his class mates get into their parents cars and receive a kiss or hug in greeting. I wrinkled my nose and pulled on the scythe-like part of his hair, "Lets go."

He watched me for a moment before shrugging and fallowing. I heard something drop and ignored it. Dib would pick it up, like he always did. He didn't keep walking, "Love's end? Your reading this?" I snapped around.

"It's a class project!" I noticed he was looking at it with that 'why do you keep coming back' look, "You've read it?" he nodded, "Would you do the work for me?" he shook his head, "What's wrong with you?" he met my gaze and smiled.

"You do know this is a story about incest, right?" I rolled my eyes, "Miss Bitters was surprised when I put that in my report about Derrick. She hasn't been as mean to me since. Although I do wonder why she had us read it. It's a funny little story. Messed up romance." I looked at him in shock.

I found my voice, "Why Derrick?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do your report on him?" Dib shrugged.

"Don't know. Guess I knew how he felt. I mean. Adeline locked herself away and stopped talking and didn't leave the house… I just thought about what would happen if you did that. I could see how he felt. The guy just wanted his sister back, but he fell in love instead." I looked at Dib. He smiled and handed me the book. I let myself look at the cover before fallowing Dib home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This isn't my favorite chapter, but that book is a big part of this story. It kicks off a lot of the romance between the 'siblings'. Please, tell me what you think. -bow-


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This one is a little messed up. It really gets into the whole incest idea. Oh, and for anyone confused. This is how they fell in love, not a rewrite of Clones. Please enjoy. -bow-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She fell back onto the bed and smiled at the man next to her, "I love you, Derrick." he smiled and pulled her close. Burring his face into her neck and placing a soft kiss onto her collar bone._

"_I love you, too, Gaz."_

I snapped out of my retreat as Dib's voice invaded my mind. I looked up to see him at my door. His black jeans hung to his hips showing off just a little of his blue boxers. He was drying off his hair and had one eye watching me, "What?" my voice was innocent and shocked.

"I'm going to order pizza. What toppings do you want, if any?" I blinked and shook my head.

"Just cheese."

"Is it okay if I get half cheese, half pepperoni? I'm craving meat." I could only nod dumbly as I looked over my brother. Fights with Zim had left their marks. A scar ran from the middle of his right side to somewhere in his pants that I couldn't see. More smaller ones covered his body.

"Yah. That's fine." the fighting had toned his body as well. Under the baggy cloths he wore he seemed scrawny, but just looking at him I could tell he filled out his cloths better then most people would think. He smiled at me and walked deeper into my room. He took the book and let the towel fall around his neck. He read for a moment then shook his head again.

"Careful while you read that. The author lightly describes them having sex. It catches you off guard if you don't pay attention." I smirked.

"I already read that part." he smiles and hands it back.

"Dad said he'll be home tomorrow. Lets not hold our breath. Zim and Tak are going to the movies and want to know if we want to go. It's Fear at Midnight week." I shrugged.

"Sure." he ran a hand through his lengthened hair and sighed. I noticed the scythe was somewhat gone. I reached out, without thinking, and lightly touched his raven hair. Much as Dib hated to hear it, he looked so much like Dad. I looked down into his eyes, you could see the contacts. I must have missed when he'd gotten them, "Your not as much like Dad as everyone thinks." he raised an eyebrow.

"Gaz. I'm his clone. You know that. I look just like he does. I'll never change." I felt something pull me closer to his face.

"But you are different. I just hope you don't change." I leaned down and Dib hesitated before moving forward and tipping his head slightly. A door slammed and our lips brushed for a moment before we looked to the stairs. Just down them we could see Dad going to the kitchen.

Dib moved his arms from around my waist to his sides. I almost whimpered at the loss, but I knew better then to call him back. I moved my hands off his shoulders and picked up the book. I moved around to my pillows and started reading again. Dib walked down the stairs and pretended not to notice my gaze on his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dib's POV)

I watched as Dad moved around. He was setting something up. I coughed to catch his attention. He didn't look at me as he spoke, "Yes, Son?" I rolled my eyes.

"What's that?" he looked at me and I could tell he was smirking.

"It's a maidroid." I glared at the android as he finished it. It looked human and it looked like Zita. I glared at Dad.

"We don't need it. We can take care of ourselves, Dad." he finally looked at me. His eyes scanned me then he stood up strait.

"Where did these all come from? The school has never called for fighting." I smirked.

"If you where around for our childhood you'd know they're from when I fell out of that tree and fell onto that car. Remember? I was in the hospital for a week?" he froze and looked at me in shock.

"When was this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. Just get that thing out of the house." I grabbed the phone and dialed the number for Blotty's Pizza, "I was just ordering dinner. Are you staying?" he nodded and sat at the table. The regular worker answered, "Hey, Tom. Yah, she's fine. Nope. We're meeting some friends. Yah. Same… but uh. Can you make half of it pepperoni? Thanks. Yah. Bye." I hung up and set the phone on the receiver. Dad was staring at me.

"Quite popular are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yah. Gaz in the eye catcher. She'll be down soon enough."

"Already here." Gaz walked down the stairs in her newest outfit. The short black skirt ended mid thigh and was over purple tights. Her shirt was probably my favorite part of the whole outfit. It ended an inch below her breast line, had long sleeves and skulls on the hem of both sleeves. It showed off her belly-button ring and in the back showed off her rose tattoo. Dad look horrified at her appearance.

"The pizza should be here soon. We'll be outta here by eleven and we can met them at the theater." Gaz raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down and shrugged, "I'll go get my shirt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I'll be switching between three POV's. Dib's, Gaz's and third person or Author's. K? Good. I hope you liked it. -bow-


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Two chapters in one night. I must be board. I hope you like this one too. -bow-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaz's POV)

I'd finished the chapter. I'd finished and then gotten dressed. I knew Dad was down stairs, but the outfit was for him. I latched my black and silver bra then pulled on the top. I knew Dib liked this outfit. He'd gotten it for me. And after losing it three times, he also fixed my scull necklace with a type of Irken string Zim had given him. I glanced in my mirror and frowned. I look like my mom.

"I need to cut my hair." maybe that was the only reason Dib let me get so close. I looked like mom and he missed her. I felt like an idiot. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Dib ordering pizza and talking to Dad. I couldn't help but make my presence known as Dib said my name.

Dad looked horrified by what I was wearing and Dib looked ready to _undress_ me. When Dib went up to his room to get a shirt on, Dad spoke, "Dare I ask why you look like a slut?" I smiled.

"I just like the style. And it's not very sluty. I just a lighter version of my winter outfit." he glanced up at the stairs then at me.

"Gannet Ziana Membrane, I demand to know what is going on here." I was surprised he could even pick up on it, Much less remember my name. I shrugged and he lost his temper, "Always just like your mother! I had hoped that when I cloned her you would turn out at lest somewhat like a lady. I hope that damned bitch is rotting in hell, because that's the only place she belongs. I hope you both enjoy your evening." he stormed out and I slid to the floor. My heart pounding.

The world went dark as two arms held my close to a familiar chest. I couldn't help but breath in the soft sent of my brother. Autumn and cleaned sheets. That's what Dib had always smelled like. Dad smelled the same. I smiled at the memory, probably my first memory.

(Memory Sequence)

Gaz sat at the top of the stairs. Her amber eyes watching the door, praying her dad would be home to tuck her in. She heard Dib turn in his bed and cough harshly. He'd been sick all week. She'd been really worried about that. He still dropped her off at the pre-school before he went to the elementary school and then he picked her up.

She heard the door open and she waited. A younger Membrane walked in. His scythe was slightly messy and his lab coat was open. Gaz sat still, she didn't dare move. He took off his coat and stretched his arms out. His black t-shirt hugged his chest and his black pants showed the laces on his boots.

He took off the goggles and looked at Gaz in surprise, "Hey, princess. Why are you still up? Didn't Mom put you to bed?" Gaz walked down the stairs and was picked up before reaching the bottom step.

"Dib's sick. He's been coughing all night… all week. Miss Candy said he was pushing himself and that he needed rest or he'd get worse. Miss Cherry told Miss Candy she'd call Mommy and explain it to her. Mommy hasn't been home since Monday." Membrane sighed and walked up the stairs. Dib tried to quite his cough and act as if nothing was wrong.

Membrane set Gaz down at the end of Dib's bed and put his hand to Dib's forehead. The cold of Membrane's hand made Dib whine in pleasure. Membrane sighed and gently shook his son, "Dib, stop playing around. Lets get you to hospital. Your cold is worse then you may think." Dib nodded and reached up for his father. Membrane grabbed both of his children and made it to the hospital in record time.

Gaz fell asleep in her father's arms as they waited for the doctor to say Dib was okay to go home. He'd had a lung infection. Gaz didn't remember much else. Just that her fathers sent had flushed out the smell of detergent and bleach.

(End)

I heard Dib whisper condolences into my ear. I just snuggled deeper into his chest and let out a sob. To me it sound it weak. To anyone else it probably sound heart wrenching and painful. Dib just rocked me, "It's okay, Gaz. He didn't mean it." I could hear Dib's thoughts. I knew he was thinking that Dad had meant it. That he had wanted to cut me down so much that he'd used it against me.

I had always been his real daughter. A child conceived from a mother and father, from a night of passion and love. I wasn't that anymore. I was a clone. I was a nothing. I didn't have my own identity. I was nothing more then a lab experiment, a copy, a freak. I looked into Dib's eyes, "I'm sorry." he seemed shocked, but knowing Dib, it wasn't a surprise. His face changed and his eyes went soft.

He rested his forehead on mine, "No. I'm sorry, princess. I didn't want you to know." he'd always done stuff like that. It was just him saying what dad should have said. Dib knew everything dad did. Dad was still alive and they could hear each others thoughts. I knew they could. Dib pressed his lips to mine, softly, gently, and whole heartedly. I sank into the feeling.

I wondered if Mom and Dad had been like this. If Mom had melted into Dad's arms the way I was into Dib's. I tried to recall the first time I'd been kissed by anyone. The last time I'd felt affection from another person. I couldn't find a memory. Not a real one, one that I knew was true. I let Dib take his lips back. He rocked me gently, holding me tighter then before. I traced old runes on his chest. The one I traced first meant: Leader. Then hope, trust, love, master, king, prince, and many others Dib laughed as I retraced prince over his heart.

"A prince. Is that what you think of me?" I looked up at him.

"Dad use to call you that. Mom called you that to. Dracen Ibsen Membrane. Mom always said you where named for a prince. She use to tell me that all time." Gaz blushed and whispered to herself, "You where my prince." Dib stayed silent, portending not to have heard her. He lifted her up and carried her to her room.

"I'll tell them something came up. They need a night alone anyway." I nodded and let him carry me to my room. He lay me gently on the black and purple sheets before stripping off his shirt and laying next to me. I felt his body close around mine and wrap me in heat. I fell asleep instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I'm board. But I love how Gaz is turning out. I enjoy how easy she is to become and write about. Thank you for reading. -bow-


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I really don't have anything to say... except that Red and Purple are awsome! I love how cute they are! OH! An this chapter is like, super short!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dib's POV)

I let Gaz fall asleep on my chest. Her even breathing was a little shaky, but she wasn't crying. My eyes fell on the book. It was closed and her book mark rested on top of it. I smiled and looked down at Gaz. I should have ended this before it started, but, like she always said, I'm an idiot.

"Dib." I look to the phone on her dresser. How could I be calling her? Picking it up I flipped open the screen and smiled. It was just an alarm. Gaz's hand came up and closed the phone, taking away the little light that actually made it into the room. I looked down at her.

"Don't answer my phone." she sat up and placed it in the drawer. I smirked.

"Why? Have a boyfriend I'm not supposed to know about." she froze for a split second then glared at me.

"Careful what you think, Dib. You oculd be giving Dad the wrong idea." I looked back at her. She smiled, "I know you two can hear each others thoughts. That's why he rarely comes home." I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt something slide over my waist and press against my pelvis.

"Gaz. Get off." she ignored me, "Gaz! I'm warn-" I really shouldn't have sat up or looked at her. She was down to just her underwear and bra. Damn it, "Gaz, if I think anything Dad will hear it." She smirked.

"So don't think."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaz's POV)

Yes, I'm seducing my brother. Just like Adeline. Dib's face portrayed nothing, but I could see his inner turmoil. He tried to slide out from under me, "Gaz… please. I can't. You're my sister." I glared at him. He didn't meet my gaze, "Please, Gaz. Not now. I-I really can't do this." I turned him to look at me.

"Dib. You're my brother, but get over it. We're clones." he swallowed nervously and met my gaze for real.

"I let it go. The kisses and all, but I'm not taking your virginity, Gaz. You still my sister, clones or not. That's how we we're raised," he pause and looked at the wall past my head, "and that's how we're staying." he pulled me up a little before flipping us over. He held me down and kissed me. I stayed frozen in shock, "I'm sorry." he left.

I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see him gone. I could hear him talking to himself and muttering about being an idiot. I finally opened my eyes. Black. My whole room was black. I got up and pulled on any outfit I could find. I opened the window and slid gracefully out of the house. Once you've done something for years, it becomes second nature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: like i said. short.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: This is Come in with rain by Taylor Swift. I just fitted it to my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find  
**

Dib lay back, his eyes closed. The rain's steady sound kept him from sleep. He opened his eyes. _I hope Tak and Zim are home by now._

**I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain**_  
_  
**I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear**_  
_

Gaz let the rain fall on her head, making her hair darken and soaking her to the bone. She sat on the swing, her head hung in remorse, tears falling.

_  
_**I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain**_  
_

Dib got up and grabbed his coat. He noticed Gaz's own jacket on the floor.

_  
_**I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say**

**But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain**_  
_

A boy carried a girl through the gleaming rain as the sun rose to great them.

_  
_**I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Last few chapters coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I like this chapter the best. Second to last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaz's POV)

I could still hear the rain, and the song that Dib was letting play over and over.

**I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain**

I could tell Dib was only listening to the chorus. Listening and memorizing. He held me close, trying to keep me warm and stop my shaking. His room was warmer then mine, brighter too. I looked around again.

Two book cases, a closet, a dresser, the bed and his computer table. All neat and pristine, colored with blues and grays. I looked up to see his eyes where closed and his mind was adrift. I could have done anything, anything at all, but I chose so slide away and finish my character essay. Dib's voice caught me.

"Your still my sister, Gaz. Nothing will change that." I swallowed hard and opened the door, "Gaz, please listen to me." I stopped and mental gave myself five minutes before I'd break down, "I love you, Gaz. In the same way Adeline and Derrick love each other. I just can't figure out how they got over the fact they where siblings." I let my voice come.

"You want a sibling, Dib. Not a lover. That's how you are. Your scared to let anyone get to close to you." I turned around to look at him, "But, what you forget, is that Dad and Mom started out hating each other and that turned into love, because she hated always fighting with him. Love comes when hate becomes to strong for our own good." I left and slid back into my room and under my covers. All I wanted now, was to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dib's POV)

I let Gaz leave and I let my chance of fixing Dad's mistake go. I lay back and I could hear Dad telling me we'd gone to far. I mentally glared at him and whispered a soft 'fuck you', he didn't seem happy to hear that. I rolled onto my side and drifted off.

"_Max. Max, get up." the boy on the bed sat blot up right and glared at the door. You could tell he was a high school student and that he really didn't want to go. The boy stood up, his body moving automatically to dress. The attire was simple: black tennis-shoes, black shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket over it all._

_He walked quickly down the stairs and into a bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth, before continuing down the hall. A woman stood by the stove, she set down a home made breakfast and smiled, "Is Gwen coming over tonight?" the boy looked at his mother in confusion, "Oh! Sorry. I meant Gazzy. The girl who's been over here almost ever night for a week?" the boy glared and swallowed his mouth full of eggs._

"_Yah. Gaz is coming over. We have to finish the project. If she'd let me do all the work we'd be done with it!" the woman giggled and patted her son on the head._

"_One day your going to wish she was around forever." the boy glared at his mom._

"_Not on your life." the door bell rang and the mom hit a blue button on the counter. The door opened to revile a girl with waist length, purple hair and warm amber eyes. She stepped in and her body was clad in black jeans, with a dark maroon top and black arm warmers. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Membrane. I came to see Max. Is he-" she stopped when she noticed Max, "Oh. You are up." Mrs. Membrane smiled at the girl and offered breakfast, "No thank you. I'm vegan." Gaz turned to Max, "Something went wrong with the laptop. When I tried to print off the report part of our project." Max raised an eyebrow._

"_Why didn't you just bring it over tonight? I could get it fix in a matter of hours while your taking data on the project." The girl glared at him._

"_I would have, but the only problem is that we have to turn in our reports today! Miss Bitters won't give extensions! She said that seven times!" Max smirked._

"_But not ever student is a Membrane. I'll get us the extension, you go get the laptop and meet me at the school. I'll bring my set." Gaz rolled her eyes and left._

_(At the school)_

_Gaz was shocked. It was lunch and Membrane had pulled off a miracle. They had the extension, "How did you pull it off?"_

"_Miss Bitters loved my great, great, great Grandpa. I just used the same charm to get the extension." he looked up from the laptop and at the printer. Thirteen sheets came out one by one. Gaz picked them up and smiled._

"_Perfect."_

"_Now who's the genius, Gazzy? If you can't fix this how do you fix anything?"_

"_I work on cars and such machinery, not computers! Now shut up and lets turn this in." Max shrugged and walked with her to get to Miss Bitters room._

_(That night)_

"_I told you that was wrong! This is why you shouldn't touch anything!" another argument broke out and it became a pointless battle of wits. Gaz finally screamed in frustration._

"_SHUT UP! I don't care, Membrane! I'm sick of fighting like cats and dogs! Can you please just explain to what's wrong!" she was huffing slightly. Max shrank back slightly._

"_You made the climate in the desert zone change. That means that we have to start it all over again." Gaz glared at him._

"_The rain happened on it's own. I had nothing to do with it." Membrane sighed and sat back in chair._

"_Sorry." Gaz glanced at the boy next to her and sighed. She turned his head towards her and smiled softly._

"_It's fine." she pressed her lips soundly to his. And got a reaction she didn't expect. He pulled her into his lap and held her all the closer. Their lips never parting. The rest is history._

_(end of dream)_

"DIB!" I fell out of my bed in shock and landed on my ass. I could hear Zim laughing off to the side.

I sat up and glared at my inhuman friend, "Go to hell, Irken." Zim rolled his eyes and sat on my bed.

"So. How are things with Gaz." I glared at Zim an finally noticed I could hear crying in the other room. It had been a month since our little episode and now Gaz was crying.

"I'm going to go shoot myself. Zim may I barrow a laser?" my door swung open and Tak stormed in. Her purple eyes reflecting hell's fire. Zim and I both shrank back.

"You are the most inhuman person I have ever met! I hope you rot in hell!" she stormed out again and I looked at Zim.

"Tell me again why you smeeted her?" Zim let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well… she wanted a family, but not one on Irk so… I smeeted her thinking it would be just another conquest, but I was sadly mistaken." I nodded in annoyance. I heard something brake and I shot out of my room without a second thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I like the idea of Membrane being the dad's first name, but that was boring.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: End! I'm not doing anymore to this whole Dib/Gaz story. This one is ended. But I might do one for Membrane and Gaz (their mother).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaz's POV)

I hadn't meant to drop the glass and then to get cut up trying to pick up all of the pieces. I dropped the pieces and someone picked me up and moved me away from them. Heavy boots sounded on the floor feather light. I looked up at Dib and found he wasn't looking at me.

Bridal style, he carried me to his room where he laid me down on the bed. I could hear Zim and Tak cleaning up the glass and talking softly. Dib stroked my cheek, "Are you alright?" I smiled at the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Dib. Just fine." he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. Our bodies pressing together and our minds coming together to block Dad's thoughts. Dib pulled away and smiled softly. He looked ridiculous with my lip gloss on his lips.

He caught my gaze and smiled, "Gaz… I love you. I'm sick of pretending and acting like I don't want you. The fact is. I was scared of disappointing Dad even more. Now, all I want is you." our lips met again and so did our tongues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'So, I chose Adeline to do my report on. Like Adeline I have a brother I love and he's lover worth more then seven lives. Our family, like Adeline's and Derrick's, hate us for it, but we couldn't care less what the world thinks. If I have one thing to say about this book, it's this: I can cause the oddest confessions to occur.'" Miss Summer smiled at us and waved my paper in the air, "That is a true essay. Now, I don't support incest, but at times, I think it's truly a beautiful way for love to blossom." I smirked as everyone looked at me.

I was the only one in class who had a sibling that no one really knew anything about. I looked up, "I don't know if you could call that incest though. We don't have the same parents in any way but marriage." the bell rang and everyone left. I waited and looked at the teacher once the room was cleared, "How did you know that I would fall in love with my brother?"

Miss Summer smiled, "Elementary, my dear Gaz. Elementary." I shrugged and left the class room. Dib was waiting outside the school. Everyone giving him weird looks and Zita moving her mouth quickly.

"She's your sister! That is so sick! I can't believe you'd do _that_ with her! She in eight grade, Dib! It's sick!" Dib smiled and went around Zita to grab my hand and lace his fingers with mine. He kissed my hand and looked at Zita.

"I don't really care, Zita. As long as she wants me. She has me." I smiled and repeated a very old line.

"And I want him forever." we walked down the street and I finally spoke once we reached the house, "What are we going to do about Christmas with Dad?"

"I pull you under the mistletoe so often we may start fucking in front of him." I rolled my eyes. Dib was against any sexual… activities until I was sixteen. Once I was sixteen, he'd better pray he can walk the day after my birthday. Actually. We wouldn't be going to school that day.

Dib caught me around the waist and kissed me gently. If we stayed like this forever, I'd be content. I wouldn't need anything. Who knows? I may be his wife one day.

"Don't count on it, Gaz."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I love the end. It's Dib speaking, not me or anyone else,


End file.
